Nuevo trabajo, Nuevos Amigos
by KazZ159
Summary: Craig acaba de ser despedido con su mejor amiga, y encontró un anuncio en un diario de un trabajo en Freddy Fazbear Pizza Donde lo sueños de niños y grandes se hacen realidad. Lleno de drama, desmadres y misterio
1. Chapter 1

**?**

Craig se encontraba tranquilamente sentado en su escritorio, buscado en internet una trasmisión para un Civic 94

 **...:** Craig, ven al taller ayúdame! – grito alguien desde la reja de su casa- No llega energía al turbo!

 **Craig:** Espero que no sea de mi auto porque te mato Allie! Ya tengo bastante con lo de ayer! –y se fue corriendo al taller que quedaba en frente de su casa

… **:** Hola Craig, mira esto –señala un Honda 2000 y en el estaba Allie –no es gracioso cuando se enoja? –dijo esto y Allie tiro una llave de tubo hacia ellos y pateo una caja de herramientas, pero esta no se dio cuenta que estaba dura y digamos que le dolió un poco.

 **Craig:** Tienes razón Max, pero vamos ayudarla antes de que no quede auto para arreglar –dicho esto los dos se fueron a ver que pasaba con ese auto

 **Allie:** Estoy cansada de esta mierda, es que no quiere funcionar! Dos horas y nada –patea una goma –NO FUNCIONA! –se notaba de lejos que estaba cansada, pero para su suerte Charger* estaba ahí

 **Craig:** Veamos que tenemos aquí –se frotó las manos, a este le encantan los motores, especialmente los turbos –oigan, ustedes fumaron demás? –los dos lo miraron confundidos –saben que el turbo no se enciende por arte de magia, necesita ELCECTRICIDAD –lo ultimo lo dijo lento y haciendo señas con la mano

 **Allie:** Max… Acaso no te dije que conectaras el turbo a la batería –el mencionado se estaba conteniendo la risa y se notaba desde lejos –una palabra… CORRE –y así comenzó una persecución no muy larga ya que Max se estaba riendo y esto lo hacia mas lento, pero cuando Allie le puso las manos encima digo dulces sueños y lo dejo tirado en el piso con un moretón en el ojo

 **Craig:** Oye Allie me ayudas a cambiar la transición de mi Civic? Creo que acaba de llegar –efectivamente en un costado había una caja bastante grande que decía Transmisión, Civic 94

 **Allie:** Claro mientras tanto no toque ningún turbo –dicho esto se fueron a trabajar en el Civic

Dos horas después

Se encontraba Craig, Allie y Max (que se recupero de su noqueo) limpiándose las manos con un trapo

 **Craig:** Uff espero que tanto trabajo halla valido la pena –dijo mientras se secaba el sudor de la cara con la camisa (no lo hizo con el trapo por razones obias) hasta que…

… **:** Y este va a ser el ultimo lamentablemente chicos.

Los tres se dieron vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con su jefe

 **Max:** Como que el ultimo –dijo casi gritando

 **Craig:** Que? Nos despide? –lo dijo muy enfadado, sabe que el viejo es capaz

 **Allie:** O vendió el local –esta también creía que por dinero el viejo hacia lo que fuera

 **...:** Lo ultimo pero déjenme explica…

 **Los tres jóvenes:** QUEEEE –gritaron tan fuerte que se podría decir que se escucho en toda la cuadra

 **Max:** Tío Will no puedes, sabes que si no trabajo aquí no tengo nada –cada palabra se fue quebrando más y más hasta partir en llanto, no le importaba que lo vieran en ese estado, pero enserio adoraba trabajar ahí

 **Willson:** Lo siento Max pero esto es un negocio y no esta lucrando como yo pensé que lo haría, es un pueblo pequeño y casi nadie le pone nitro, llantas deportivas, kits de carrocería en los autos –tenía razón, solo ellos tres y unos mas modificaban sus autos ahí, pero también venían gente a reparar a diario –lo siento chicos les doy hasta la noche para llevarse lo que puedan, si escucharon bien, todo lo que puedan, no me interesa nada de esto y Max ven conmigo un rato, tenemos que hablar –Max asintió y se fueron a lo que seria la "oficina" de Willson

 **Allie:** Oye Craig porque no me ayudas a poner un V6 en mi Celta? Ya vi el motor por ahí y enserio se lo quiero poner –dijo muy emocionada ya que ahora que todo es gratis seria como el paraíso para ella

 **Craig:** Esta bien pero tenemos que llevar el motor a mi casa, no creo que se pueda hacer en un día –Allie asintió, cargaron el motor en la camioneta y se lo llevaron en frente pero cuando volvieron se encontraba el Honda 2000 yéndose y a Max sentado acuerda del local sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano

 **Allie:** Que pasa primo? Solo cerraran el local es todo, podemos buscar trabajo –dijo poniéndose a la altura de Max sosteniéndole el hombro

 **Craig:** Si además podemos poner uno en mi garaje, es bastante grande –y señalo su garaje que se encontraba en frente

 **Max:** No es eso chicos me voy a mudar a otro país, mi tío quiere que me valla con el para no dejarme solo, me voy esta noche ya esta arreglado

Allie y Craig no decían nada estaban muy shockeados por la noticia hasta que Allie reacciono y abrazo a Max

 **Allie:** Gracias Max, pero no se que haré sin ti ya sabes ,no tengo donde quedarme –lo ultimo se lo dijo susurrando

 **Max:** No lo había pensado, pero te dejo dinero para un mes de renta, ok? –ella asintió y tomo el dinero

 **Craig:** Entonces te vas, supongo que nos volveremos a ver –dijo apenado ya que estos dos se conocen prácticamente de la infancia

 **Max:** Sep, pero te prometo volver, además me debes la revancha de ayer, no se como lo haces, se rompe la transmisión y me ganas igual! –lo dijo nostálgico, solo paso un día pero para el cada carrera es un recuerdo

 **Craig:** No hay nada que un poco de nitro y un turbo bien cargado no arreglen –y se echaron a reír

 **Willson:** Bueno Max ya nos vamos!

 **Max:** Bueno chicos, creo que esta es la despedida

 **Craig:** Te quiero amigo, ojala vuelvas algún día –y se abrasaron

 **Allie:** Y ahora quien me defenderá un las carreras cuando se quieran pasar conmigo? –dijo con la vos quebrada

 **Max:** Creo que ya sabes defenderte sola, además tienes a Craig que saves que nunca te defraudara –tras decir eso provoco un poco de sonrojo en Allie

 **Allie:** Ven aquí primo –y se dieron un fuerte abrazo –nunca cambies pendejo

 **Max:** Bueno chicos Hasta pronto –se subió al auto de su tío que se fue rápidamente al aeropuerto

 **Craig:** Allie ven mañana a mi casa para poder buscar trabajo Ok? –Allie asintió pero recordó algo…

 **Allie:** Mierda me olvide que desarme el auto, me llevas a casa?

 **Craig:** Sube –el auto estaba en la puerta de su casa se subieron y partieron

20 minutos despues

Hablaron sobre Max y trabajos posibles hasta llegar a la casa hasta que…

 **Craig:** Es esta? –pregunto

 **Allie:** Sip ven quedate ya es muy tarde –le dijo casi rogando a este

 **Craig:** Esta bien, pero sabes que no me gusta quedarme en casas ajenas

 **Allie:** Vamos solo por hoy, compensa a Max, no estoy acostumbrada a estar en esta casa sola

 **Craig:** Esta bien pero me voy directo a dormir estoy cansado –dicho esto bostezo y se fueron a la casa

Allie le enseño el cuarto de invitados y se fue directo a dormir

En la mañana

Craig se despertó y se dirigió al la cocina todo despeinado y mal arreglado

 **Allie:** -se rie un poco –Pareces que hubieses tenido resaca y de las buenas! –ella siempre se levanta de buenas si la ves mal es porque algo malo paso

Craig no se hizo caso, se sentó a leer un diario que estaba en la mesa y se fue directo a la sección de trabajos

 **Craig:** Me fije en la sección de trabajos, al parecer hay uno que vale la pena y seguro te gustara

 **Allie:** Aver escupelo

 **Craig:** Guardia de seguridad en Freddy Fazbear Pizza donde los sueños de grandes y chicos se hacen realidad –dijo mientras hacia señas extrañas

 **Allie:** Donde, Cuando y cuanto?

 **Craig:** A unas pocas cuadras de mi casa, Una semana y $120

 **Allie:** A darle

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Holiwis soy KazZ y hoy les traigo mi primer fic de FNAF, la verdad este capitulo me centre en los personajes pero la próxima se va a notar mas el juego esta bien? Ok estuve hasta las 3 de la mañana escribiendo ya que el puto word no se que le pasa y me borró todo y ahora me dice "no puede guardar el documento en este momento. Por favor intente mas tarde" y me las tengo que ingeniar para guardarlo ahora pero bue les dejo los OC's y las definiciones (*) ahorita**

 **Craig: 18 de estatura normal, pelinegro, orbes naranja, una cicatriz que cubre su mejilla hasta arriba de el ojo derecho (ya verán porque) tez blanca media morocha. De ropa usa buzo tiro largo naranja, chupin de buzo negro, zapatillas de cuello alto quix naranjas y unas pulseras pero mas una que dice "mirar para atrás es como volver al comienzo"**

 **Max: 18 años, igual estatura que Craig, castaño, orbes azules, tez blanca, viste con camisas a cuadro abiertas, abajo remera blanca, pantalón chupin negro, zapatillas skate negras con gris, tatuaje de un dragón con flores en el brazo izquierdo**

 **Allie: 17 años un poco mas baja que estos dos, peliazul, orbes violeta, tez medio morocha, viste con buzo rosa con un ojo de gato en el medio, pantalón ajustado de jean, zapatillas DC, y unas pulseras pero también tiene una que dice "todo vuelve a empezar"**

 **Charger: apodo de Craig por amar tanto lo súper cargadores como los turbos**

 **Buenos mis pequeños termine de escribir mi primer capitulo y meh me parece que tah bueno'**

 **Subiré el próximo capitulo la semana que viene o antes si veo que les gusta :D, nos vemos después**

 **KazZ Do This**


	2. Un Nuevo Día

**M** **e encontraba tranquilamente sentado jugando bo2 hasta que**

 **KazZ: WOOOOOW G3T R3KT M8 TRICKSHOT WAS HERE –recibo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza**

… **:Pendejo hace mucho que no subes un capítulo del FIC –decía una "mujer" mientras desconectaba la consola**

 **KazZ: Lo siento, ya saben, típico, escuela pruebas, etc, bueno yo no, tuve un compromiso muuuuy largo (estuve de viaje por dos semanas y cuando volví tuve que ponerme con las materias, cosa que no hise) y bueno decidí algo que me puede costar la vida –tomó un suspiro –habrá una escritor más, y este se llama Falcon y si es mujer, por cierto, esa placa es una mierda –recibo otro golpe**

 **Falcon: Holiwis (lo herede de KazZ :p) voy a ayudar con el fic ya que el pendejo este no estuvo muy activo y por ahora voy a escribir, aunque podría hacerlo permanente… tengo mis técnicas… ok no :c**

 **KazZ: Bueno los dejó con el FIC, y sigo con que la placa Falcon es una mierda.**

 **Un nuevo día**

Craig se encontraba en la sala jugando bo2 con la consola de Max hasta que…

Craig: KAZZ HIJO DE PUTA OTRA VES Y EN LA FINAL CAM! LA REPUTA MADRE NO PUEDO MATAR NI A LOS CAMPERS EN ESTE JUEGO DE MIERDA LA PU… -y así estuvo durante unos minutos hasta que llego Allie y lo llevó a la cocina

Allie: Ya tranquilo? Debemos buscar trabajo –dijo dejando un periódico en la mesada

Craig: Tienes razón. Aver que trabajos hay –y empezó a hojear el diario mientras Allie se puso a hacer el desayuno (eran las 6 de la mañana, hora perfecta para jugar bo2, si no te gusta el la :D) –que tal MC Donals?

Allie: Ni en tus putos sueños hijo de puta –dijo poniendo azúcar al café

Craig: Okeey… se nota que no te gusta –dio vuelta la hoja – y… Ennun cementerio?

Allie: Suena interesante… cuanto pagan? –mientras le entregaba un café a Craig y se bebía el sullo

Craig: Emm –ojea la hoja xd - $500 por mes

Allie: Una mierda

Craig: Bueno el último pero no menos importante uno que se llama "Guardia de seguridad en la Pizzería Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida." –lo dijo con tono de locutor

Allie: Suena interesante… A darle –se trago el café de golpe y se corriendo al auto

Dejó a Craig sólo bebiendo su café tranquilo leyendo la parte de autos usados del diario

Craig: Aveces, no se con que clase de jente me junto, aunque no soy un ejemplo –término café y se fue al garage donde se encontraba el auto.

Ahí se encontraba Allie escuchando Doctor P – Going Gorillas, y digamos que ella lo estaba… disfrutando (recomiendo poner el tema para entender lo que sigue)

Allie: GOING GORILLAS, TU TU TU TU TU, TU TU TU TU –cantaba mientras… disfrutaba de la música adentro del auto, mientras Craig miraba como los vidrios se retorcían (lo he echó con mi auto y si es un espectáculo ver como se retuerce el vidrio :P) pero decidió entrar al auto cuando término el tema pero se dio cuenta de algo, donde carajo estaban las llaves

Craig: Hey Allie –no contesta –Allie –la mueve un poco –ALLIE PENDEJA –la empieza a mover de un lado a otro –Ya fue voy a recurrir a la artillería pesada –sacó el celular, lo vínculo con el estéreo y buscó unos de los temas más pesados… Mean Machine (The Firm remix) específicamente en el minuto 1:07 –veamos si con esto se despierta –se tapó los oídos, puso el estéreo a %75 y le puso play

Allie: QUE QUE PASA, AAAHAHH BAJALE ME DUELE LA CABEZA-¿?

Craig le bajo el volumen, discutieron por quien sabe que y…

Allie: Vamos, quiero velocidaaaad –lo dice con una cara de voladora? Dejenme :|

Craig: Conste que tu lo pediste

 **ATENCION PARTE ESPECIFICAMENTE CENTRADA EN EL AUTO, SI NO ENTIENDES UNA MIERDA… te lo podría explicar**

Craig piso el acelerador hasta llegar a las 8.000 revoluciones, puso primera y avanzó rápidamente, digamos que lo que quedó en ese lugar fue una nube de humo y 10 metros de caucho quemado en el asfalto.

Él no le importaba las multas (porque tenía tapada la matrícula :p) así que no le importó tampoco andar a 180 en un "atajo" y pasarse todos los semáforos en rojo, así que llegaron rápido

Allie: Tenemos que hacer esto más seguido –decía mientras salía del auto

Craig: Creó que no tanto, mira las cubiertas –señaló las cubiertas y estas estaban casi lisas

 **AQUÍ TERMINA LA PARTE MAS AUTOMOTRIS DEL FIC**

Allie: ._. Mejor entremos –entraron y lo primero que notaron fue a los trabajadores dando unos de sus shows en los que consistía en que Bon, era la guitarrista, Freddy el Vocalista y Chica también pero les llamó la atención algo de ellos, tenían trajes de animales (paja escribirlos ganase la idea ahora)

Craig: Que clase de persona se pone shorts tan cortos en un restaurante familiar?

Allie: Mal, esto no es un puterio, pero vamos a ver donde esta el jefe, y después comer algo, tengo hambre –se tocó la panza

Craig: Porque no le preguntamos al hombre que esta ahí –señaló un tipo que estaba limpiando algo que seguro los niños habrán hecho

Se acercaron y Craig notó que tenía una placa que decía "Jeremy"

Craig: Hola ehhh, Jeremy no?

Jeremy: Si en que puedo ayudarlos –se notaba en la vos que estaba muy cansado

Allie: Hola venimos por el trabajo de guardia nocturno, sabes donde esta el jefe?

Jeremy: Quieren el trabajo nocturno? –parecia sorprendido, como si nunca se lo hubiese esperado –vengan conmigo, yo los llevo

Jeremy nos guió por un pasillo bastante oscuro y había una puerta interesante que decía "Parts And Services" pero no le prestaron mucha atención hasta que llegaron al lugar

Jeremy: Jefe vienen por el empleo de guardia nocturno

…: Gracias Jeremy puedes retirarte –y Jeremy se retiró –díganme vienen por el puesto de guardia no? –los dos asintieron –bueno quiero que firmen estos contratos y tendrán el trabajo

Los dos se miraron, tan fácil podía ser? Leyeron una parte que decía "Bienvenido a Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Un lugar mágico para los niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y la diversión cobran vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o la persona. Al descubrir que daños o la muerte se han producido, un reporte de la persona será presentado dentro de 90 días, o antes. La propiedad e instalaciones han sido cuidadosamente limpiadas y blanqueadas, y las alfombras han sido reemplazadas" nada más y firmaron

…:Bueno ehh –lee los contratos –Allie y Craig díganle a Jeremy que les de sus trajes de guardias y preséntense antes de las 12:00, entendido? –los asintieron –esta bien pueden retirarse, por cierto, mi nombre es Fred, Fred Fazbear

Los dos salieron y buscaron a Jeremy que les dio sus trajes, pero antes de irse…

Jeremy: Oigan! –los dos se dan vuelta –vengan a las 11, un amigo les enseñara como manejar las cosas, es más difícil de lo que parece –los asintieron y se fueron al auto

Allie: Mierda todo paso tan rápido que se me olvido que tenía hambre –dijo para después tirar la ropa en el asiento trasero

Craig: Para ti también? –hiso lo mismo –mejor entremos devuelta

Y entraron otra ves pero notaron algo que no habían notado algo, el local estaba repleto de gente, se fueron a una mesa que estaba cerca del escenario y se sentaron esperar a que venga algún mesero

Mientras tanto, observaban el show de los "trabajadores"

Allie: Ya hace bastante que están ahí arriba? Que, acaso son máquinas o que?

Craig: Es verdad, ni yo puedo estar tanto tiempo parado en un mismo lugar

En eso los tres personajes que estaba en el escenario se bajan

Allie: Me cago, bueno llamemos a alguien que esto se hace una eternidad

Craig: Bueno pero el tema es a quien?

Luego la misma rubia que estaba en el escenario vino a atenderles

Chica: Hola! Mi nombre es Chica! Perdón por la tardanza, es que mis compañeros no vinieron al trabajo y nosotros nos ocupamos del show

Allie: No pasa nada amewa –Chica quedó con cara de wtf

Craig: Bueeeno, nos traes una grande de muzzarella y una Fanta grande por favor?

Chica: Esta bien! –anotó lo que le dijo y se fue

Craig: Pero que mierda fue eso –haciendo un gesto con la mano

Allie: Debe ser mexicana, además con ese nombre

Craig: Y después el bardero soy yo –y los dos se rieron

 **15 minutos después**

Los dos hablaron del auto de Allie y como van a adaptar el motor a este hasta que…

Bon: Aquí esta su pedido –dejó todo en la mesa

Craig: Gracias –y al peliazul se fue

 **2 YOLOS después**

Craig y Allie estuvieron hablando por un bueen rato sobre quien iba a ganar entre Craig y Toreto hasta que…

…:Niños y niñas están listos para el capitán Foxy? –decía Freddy

Niños: Siiiiii

Freddy: No los oigo

Niños: SIIIIIIIIIIII

Freddy: Perdonen por mi mal oído y ahora con ustedes el capitán Foxy! –se abrió un telón de lo que parecía un pequeño escenario pero adentro era tan grande que hasta tenía un barco

Foxy: Yaarrrr mis pequeños piratas, quieren subirse a mi embarcación para disfrutar una de mis mejores historias?

Niños: Siiiii

Foxy: Entonces entre,tomen un parche y una espada y a navegar!

Todos los niños entraron dejando a Craig y a Allie solos aparte de algunos padres de los niños

Allie: Que divertido debe ser eso –dijo mirando la cueva

Craig: Y si vamos a ver, falta 1 hora para estrenar trabajo

Allie: VAMOS, VAMOS, VAMOS –prácticamente jaló a Craig hasta la cueva pirata

Allí se encontraban los niños sentados alrededor del barco y Foxy junto a una alvina relatando su historia, ellos simplemente miraban desde la entrada

Foxy: Y de pronto, la marinera mangle usurpó mi barco atacando todo lo que se le acercaba hasta llegar a mi –y Mangle se acercó a atacarlo con la espada pero Foxy la detuvo

Mangle: Como pudiste –decía mientras intentaba atinarle con la espada –como pudiste asesinar a mi padre!

Foxy: No de que me hablas marinera –soltándose del agarre de la alvina

Mangle: Tu sabes de que hablo! –acorraló al pelirrojo contra el barco –Él era el dueño de la cantina del pueblo y lo mataste sin piedad! –se saca la espada y la tira lejos, en eso le "clava la suya en el estomago

Foxy: Ese no era yo, ese era mi hermano, es mas, yo estoy acá por el mismo propósito que tú, pero parece que nada valió la pena –se saca la espada y se sienta apollado contra el barco

Mangle: Lo siento capitán Foxy, permítame ayudarlo y juró que juntos lo encontraremos

Freddy: Y así los dos marineros se fueron el busca de esta persona que les ha causado tanto daño y quien sabe? Algún día lo encontrarán –las luces se apagaron para luego encenderse y mostrar a los dos saludando al su público encantador

Foxy: Bueno marineros llegó la hora de despedirnos

Mangle: Pero ahora formen dos filas para navegar en la pizzería en busca de sus padres!

Los niños formaron dos filas, Foxy se puso delante de una y Mangle de la otra

Foxy: Ahh Hola y ustedes son? –Preguntó a los dos

Allie: Ah, perdón me distraje, somos Allie y Craig

Craig: Mucho gusto

Foxy: Hola y perdón que los moleste, pero se pueden mover un poco? Es que siempre que hacemos esto los niños salen descontrolados, aunque hagamos la fila –lo dijo mirando hacia los niños

Los dos: No hay problema –se corrieron un poco

Foxy: Están listos marineros de agua dulce?

Niños: Siiiii

Mangle: Entonces, al ataque! –y salieron de la cueva pirata a correr por toda la pizzería

Craig: Es lo mejor que he visto en una pizzería en mi puta vida – impactado

Allie: Ni que lo digas. Oye cuanto falta para que sea nuestro turno

Craig: Emm –saca su celular – 15 minutos

Allie: Vamos a ver el lugar, Dale

Craig: Dale

Y se fueron a recorrer el lugar, no había mucho que recorrer, sólo dos corredores, un backstage ,una cocina, un corredor que lleva al baño, y la oficina

Craig: Meh, pensé que iva a ser más interesante –dijo aún mirando el lugar

Allie: Si, pero no puedes evitar a que algo creppy se siente en este lugar, imagínate de noche

Craig: Es verdaaad, además ese es nuestro turno –se fijo el reloj –mierda ya es la hora! Vamos a la salida seguro ahí esta Jeremy con su amigo

Allie: vamos

Se fueron la entrada y ahí se encontraba un pelinegro de ojos azules junto a Jeremy, este estaba con poco sonrojado ya va a saber porque, se acercaron lentamente para que noten su precencia

Jeremy: Ahh hola, no los había visto, Mike ellos son Craig y Allie

Mike: Hola, parece que el viejo encontró carne fresca hoy

Allie y Craig se miraron sin entender lo que decía

Mike: No importa, bueno Jeremy me esperas acá? Voy a darle un curso rápido a ellos para después irnos

Jeremy: Bueno, pero apúrate ya van a ser las 12

Mike: Bueno, Craig, Allie vengan conmigo a la oficina

 **5 minutos después**

Mike les dio un rápido "tutorial" de como escapar de las "cosas" ellos habían entendido de que algunas "cosas" se les van a acercar y para evitarlo tenían que ver en la tableta a ver en donde estaban, además de que hay uno especial que si lo ves sale corriendo a la oficina, para que no los maten tenían que cerrar la puerta y abrirla cuando se hayan ido para que no se les acabe la batería, si algo de eso salía mal ellos terminarían en unos trajes de Freddy del Backstage… Suave

 **12:00pm**

Allie: Estamos jodidos Craig –lo decía temblando sentada arriba de la mesa mirando el reloj

Craig: Lo mismo digo Allie –estaba mirando la tableta a ver si las "cosas" aparecían

 **KazZ: Y bueno gente bonita aquí llegamos con el segundo capítulo de este hermoso fic que ahora con la ayuda de la placa Falcon, todo va a ser más fácil.**

 **Falcon: Si, Además estuve convenciendo a KazZ y me dejara ayudarlo todo el fic así que me van a ver por largo tiempo aki :D**

 **Ahora vamos a dejar los personajes**

 **× Antes que nada Bonnie acá es mujer y la llamamos Bon**

 **× Freddy y Bon llevan la misma vestimenta así keeee….**

 **Freddy: pelo castaño con unas orejas de oso, ojos café, piel blanca, cuerpo normal, usa convers negros, pantalón negro ajustado, una camisa blanca y arriba una negra de las pequeñas que usan algunos meseros (no me acuerdo como se llaman :p)**

 **Bon: pelo corto hasta la nuca de color azul con orejas de conejo de ojos violetas, una colita de conejo, piel muy blanca, cuerpo bien esculpido, vestimenta igual a la de Freddy**

 **Chica: Rubia de pelo hasta la mitad de la espalda, orbes verdes, piel igual a la de Bon, cuerpo un poco exagerado, viste con un top que ríen un estampado de "Let's Eat", unos Shorts rosados y unas zapatillas convers rosa**

 **Foxy: Pelo hasta la nuca un poco desordenado de color rojo, orbes ámbar, morocho, tiene un garfio en la mano derecha, viste con una remera blanca rota y arriba una camisa a cuadros también un poco rota pero sólo los bolsillos y esas cosas, pantalón de jean ajustado rasgado y unas botas de típico capitán pero modernizadas e.e háganse la idea**

 **Mangle: albina de pelo hasta la cintura, ojos color rosa, tez pálida, cuerpo bien esculpido, viste con una remera rosa que resalta su "personalidad" y arriba una chaqueta blanca desprendida hasta el vientre, calza negra de goma y convers rosadas**

 **KazZ: Terminamos Falcon, joder 4 horas sin mentir eh?**

 **Falcon: Es verdad, nos costo lo imposible, esperó que les guste, me partí pensando en las vestimentas y todo eso**

 **KazZ: Y yo me partí en la historia y mira justo se hicieron las 1am creó que ya es hora de dormirnos vemos en la siguiente**

 **KazZ & Falcon Do This**


	3. Reviews

**Holiwis**

 **Hey, no se sorprendan! Hoy tanto como Falcon y yo hemos leídos las reviews, y encontramos una que no es que no nos haya gustado ni nada de eso, es más me ayudó con lo de la escritura que no lo sabíamos y ahora lo sabemos (a no ser timo pero no pasa nada) vamos a aclarar algo**

 **Nosotros sólo venimos a escribir por hobbit, no ganamos dinero ni nada, si tenemos errores, corríjanos, los aceptaremos con gusto, ningún comentario será malo en este fic, una opiñon es una opiñon, sea buena, sea mala, será aceptados, pero no se critiquen entre ustedes recuerden que una review no nos va a parar porque si, lo dice en mi bio, lo que empezamos lo terminamos, la review del señor este no nos da demás pero no le damos mala cara.**

 **Y ya que estamos vamos a contestarlas**

 **Siletek: Tan malo fue :/ quise hacerlo lo más original posible pero es verdad que en algunas parte me dormí por escribir tan tarde, la próxima dime como me va en esa página, si me va mal aca quiero ver como me va ahí :D**

 **Hadavenenosa: Gracias por el apollo, lo de Siletek, es verdad no lo habíamos pensado de ese modo pero meh, puso su opiñon y me puso en un foro en el que no pasan ni las moscas, que cambia? Nada, gracias por comentar**

 **Catdoll: Mi querida Catdoll no te esperaba por aquí, tanto como a mi y a Falcon no sorprende ver tan gloriosa escritora en un pocilga como esta? Que es broma, como dije antes, es su opinión y es valorada pero bue que se puede hacer, creó que fue excesivo ponerme en un foro pero bueno, si a alguien le gusta la historia ahí me dio publicidad gratis jajaja, lo de la escritura, encerio quería escribir así pero meh voy a tener que cambiarla por alguna más cómoda, claro, después de discutir con Falcon como la ves pasada no creo que sea rápido pero así es la vida… FanFiction, esperó seguir tus one-shots!**

 **Además de todo esto no nos esperábamos ninguna review a esta altura, pensamos que si actualizábamos más recién ahí se iba anotar más el fic pero parece que nos equivocamos… para bien**

 **KazZ & Falcon Do This**


End file.
